The Bond: Student and Sensei
by Royal-Ranger
Summary: OC. Sorry Sakura your not part of team seven any longer! Shizuka is caught and tortured, but she is determined to protect her village! Will her sensei be able to save her in time? Will she be able to recover to her former self? Warning: torture to come... first chapter fixed!
1. Chapter 1 Protecting Precious People

**A/N: Ok for those who have already read the first chapter... I highly recommend reading the revised and improved version below.. I had reread the first first chapter and I was like, wow this sucks... so here we go! Much better... I hope!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did they would probably all end up dying.. sorry but that's just how I am. XD**

**Warning: Hints at torture**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

Kakashi, your mission is to travel to the village hidden in the clouds and locate your student Shizuka. She should have returned from her meeting with the cloud officials a week ago. Messenger hawks have traveled back and forth, and it would seem that she went missing over two weeks ago. Further details are in the scroll, this mission is S-rank. Dismissed." Tsunade tossed him the scroll. Catching it easily, he turned to leave. "Oh and Kakashi?" Looking back, he raised an eyebrow, "Bring her back safely, that's an order." With the slightest of nods the copy nin departed in the direction of Lightning Country.

It had taken the Kakashi four days to arrive at the hidden village. He had traveled efficiently, conserving energy in case of a fight. He couldn't help but feel that she hadn't been waylaid on the way back, no, she was too good for that. He had trained her, she couldn't be ambushed easily. The best opportunity would have been after the meeting. Because it had gone well she had probably dropped her guard, no matter how many times he drilled her in keeping her guard up, she still let it down. The perfect opportunity for an ambush.

No one would realize her absence for several weeks,and by then, who know what had happened to her.

He would start with the Raikage. Ask about the meeting, and then summon Pakkun to follow her trail from the hotel.

* * *

**Shizuka's POV:**

It was getting colder. Before she felt numb, not able to feel the cement beneath her, or the blood trailing down her cracked and shattered body. She couldn't suppress a shiver as she became increasingly aware of the freezing, hard ground. Her clothing had long ago been torn to shreds. She was almost completely exposed, no longer caring about the long stares the guards sent her way. She felt like a rag doll, reused so many times she had begun to rip at the seams. Shizuka missed the sun on her face. The way her teammates would smile when the saw her. The village, her home. But those thoughts just strengthened her resolve to stay unusually quiet. She would not let those precious things come to harm, she refused to break.

"Ready to talk with us yet? You know we chose you specifically for that talkative mouth of yours. Maybe you should start using it." Standing in the doorway was one of her roughest tormentors. She began to numb herself, retreating into her mind once again. "No, well you know the rules. Don't use your mouth for talking, and we'll have you do other things with it." Stepping forward, the guard took a fistful of her brown, bloodstained hair. Dragging her up until her toes failed to touch the floor. Leering at her torn body, he turned to his companion saying, "I think there's enough left of her for two rounds, don't you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind having a go, you can't keep her to yourself all the time."

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

Racing down the hall wasn't fast enough. He had finally arrived at the secluded building, Pakkun alerting him to the fact that her scent continued inside. Dismissing the nin kin, Kakashi slipped inside and proceeded to follow the smell of blood down the corridors.

There. An open door, and the voice of a guard having a one-sided conversation with his precious student. As the voices dropped his blood boiled in anger. The sensei sprinted down the hall, kunai in hand.

Blinking, he took in the scene from within Shizuka's cell. The two guards stood, greedily scanning her bleeding form.

Blink. One guard down, a hole where his heart had been.

Blink. The second at his feet, his kunai embedded in his neck.

Blinking. Clearing the haze. She is falling. Catching her in his arms, he slowly sank to the ground holding her tightly.

She blinks. Glazed blue eyes stare up into his face. Suddenly her gaze hardens.

She blinks. This time her eyes stay closed.

* * *

**Shizuka's POV:**

Her heart is racing.

Spiky silver hair. Only one eye showing. The rest of the face covered. It couldn't be sensei... could it?

'Sure it's Kakashi. It's probably just genjutsu. You aren't that lucky.'

-'But... how would they know? You haven't spoken. They shouldn't know about your precious people.

'I'm sure they have their ways. They knew when you were at your weakest, when to attack.'

Her head lolling to the side, she took in the corpses, the hole through the body.

-'They wouldn't just kill two of their own. Would they?

'If it's genjutsu then they're fake, but I wouldn't put it past the savages. Look what the did to y-'

-'Don't go there. And look at that guy's chest. Doesn't it look like his chi-'

Warm calloused fingers supported her neck, turning her head to look into his concerned eye. Fingerless gloves. Warm. Strong arms supporting her. Holding her. Comforting her. She wasn't as numb anymore. She could feel.

'Stop. They will do anything. Think about the village. If he is your precious person, he'll understand.'

He would understand. She stayed silent. Closed weary eyes. Her breath hitched, and heartbeat slowed.

* * *

**A/N: Weelll... whatcha think? Better? you should tell me so I don't end up just rewriting this chapter! oh by the way read chapter two, it gets better :D R&R please!**

**Cheers, **

**Royal-Ranger**


	2. Chapter 2: Stable

** A/N: Hey there! Got this chapter up asap so anyone passing by might be a little more intrigued! XD And if no one like this... I will... continue to write and post it anyway! :D Can't help it, I like writing too much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto and never will :(**

**Warning: Still not much... slight language, hints of torture, description of wounds... if your squeamish... don't imagine them... :P**

* * *

**Kakashi's POV:**

What was that look in her eyes? She hadn't looked shocked or scared. She had a first been unresponsive, then almost hopeful, but just as fast, her eyes... was it mistrust?

Those eyes had turned cold. Not like the copy nin remembered them. They had been full mirth and happiness. Full of life. She would laugh at Naruto's pranks, - often joining in - always encouraging him to beat Sasuke. She had encouraged Sasuke too, but in a different way. Tried to encourage him to live and not just mope and sulk all day. She was the one to hold the team together, the epitome of teamwork. She had even taken it upon herself to get Kakashi to training on time. Now her eyes were full of pain and lifelessness. Now she was as quiet as if she were d-... no... don't think like that... she's breathing... she **will** live.

Another hitch in her breathing brought him back to reality. She needed professional help. Not the measly bandaging that was the best he could offer. She needed Tsunade, or at least Sakura. But the village was three days away at his fastest speed. Weighed down, and having to stop, change the bandages, and feed his student would delay them at least three more days. The best he could do was five days, he would eat while traveling, they would make it, and she would live.

Ok, he had a plan. Now to put it into action. Looking down at the Chunin in his arms he began taking stock of her injuries. He had seen torture methods like this before, but had hoped to never see them on his students.

Yes, they were shinobi. They trained for this rough life. But the wounds that shattered her body, no one should go through that. Not even the tormentors who ravaged her.

Her stomach, crisscrossed by so many cuts it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and another began. The only cuts that were clearly defined were two parallel slashes from hip to hip.

First, he would have to stabilize her for travel. She wasn't going anywhere like this. Taking out his first aid kit from his backpack, he fished around until he found a numbing salve. Squeezing some out he spread it around as many injuries as possible, careful not to put it directly in the wound. Looking at her face, her right eye, bruised and her lip split. Putting a small amount around her eye would help too.

Gingerly turning her over he began working on spreading the salve over her back. Figuring he had about five minutes before the other guards started questioning her whereabouts. Her back, riddled with lacerations. These cuts hadn't been made with a simple kunai. The wounds looked closer to having been made with a saw. They seemed ragged and sore, ranging from two inches to a foot in length. Cuts that weren't as torn looked to be surrounded by bruising and mainly on or around her shoulder blades.

Finishing with the salve, the sensei pulled out three rolls of bandages. Quickly wrapping them around her torso. Noticing she had started shivering, he tied off the wrap, and reached into his bag again. Pulling out his blanket he wrapped that around her as well. Placing a palm to her forehead he wasn't in the slightest bit surprised to find she was burning up. That would have to wait until they were safely away from the hideout though.

Packing up the kit, he took pause upon hearing voices. They were still a ways down the hall, but his sensitive ears could manage to make out their conversation.

"I wonder what's taking them so long. If they were playing around with her body they should have finished by now."

After a pause a rough voice responded. "Honestly, I don't see the point in fucking with her anymore, she's so messed up now it's disgusting. If I had my way I would just kill her. She isn't gonna crack. We've had her for almost three weeks and she hasn't even muttered a word."

"Eh.. I think she's gonna be put down soon. Did you hear? Konoha dispatched a nin to look for her. If we don't get rid of her soon, we'll get the war we wanted, but we'll look like the bad guys."

They were getting closer to the cell, Kakashi couldn't help but feel repulsed at the thought of what they had done to his student. Forcing his killing intent to the back of his mind, he quickly shoved the rest of his gear back into the bag. Carefully sliding his arms under her, he picked her up.

"Hey, do you hear anything?" The rough sounding one had started talking again.

"Now that you mention it.. no I don't... Don't we usually hear something when we come to get them?"

"Yeah. We do."

Rounding the last corner before the cell, the two guards couldn't help but gap at the sight before them. The two men they had discussed lay inside the cell, dead, a pool of red surrounding them. And in that room, there wasn't a single sign that the prisoner had ever been there.

* * *

**A/N: Is it getting better yet? Seriously I want to know! REVIEW PLEASE! No seriously, Review! **

**Cheers, **

**Royal-Ranger**


End file.
